


Undisclosed Desires

by LawrIsNotMocked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling, Cute, Dating, First Time, Fluff, Javert - Freeform, Javert is sweet, Kissing, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Nervous, No Porn, No Sex, Sappy, Saying I Love You, Sweet, They love each other, Undisclosed Desires - Freeform, bed, nice, valjean - Freeform, valjean is nervous, valjean is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrIsNotMocked/pseuds/LawrIsNotMocked
Summary: Valjean spends the night with Javert for the first time, is nervous.  Javert wants to exorcise the demons from Valjean's past... and satisfy the undisclosed desires in his heart.  No porn, just fluff.  Yes, it's inspired by the Muse song.





	1. Discoveries

Valjean sat on the edge of the bed, his leg bouncing slightly, nervously. Javert sat down next to him, very close, and took Valjean’s rough hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. He recognized Valjean’s nervousness. After all, they’d been dating for months, but finally tonight, Javert shyly suggested Valjean stay over. Valjean had very hesitantly agreed. So hesitantly, that Javert nearly changed his mind, and nearly told Valjean to forget he’d asked. Javert lifted his pale blue eyes from Valjean’s hand to his soft, amber colored eyes. Those eyes that Javert always adored and watched to see what they looked at. And when they noticed him watching, usually he’d blush and avert his gaze.

“Are you OK?” Javert asked, concerned. He knew this was a lot for Valjean. It was a lot for him too, but he had been the one to finally muster up the nerves to ask. 

Valjean’s stare had been unfocused up until then, and he snapped back to attention. “Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m fine,” he replied, but didn’t sound too convincing. He gave a slight smile as though to back up his point. It didn’t really assure Javert. 

“Are you sure? You’ve been a little quiet the past hour, and your leg is…” Javert gestured to Valjean’s bouncing leg. 

“Oh!” Valjean laughed. “Yeah, it does that sometimes. I’m just, uh… a little nervous, I guess.” 

Despite Valjean’s attempted cheerful demeanor, Javert kept a straight face and a serious nature (as he was wont to do anyway). He was concerned for his sweet boyfriend’s wellbeing. He wanted to make sure he was truly OK and willing to spend the night. He wanted to be sure he wasn’t forcing Valjean into a scary situation that he wasn’t ready for. Javert tended to be incredibly thoughtful that way to Valjean, though no one at work would believe he could be so caring. 

“It’s OK to be nervous. I just want to make sure you’re not _too_ nervous. I don’t want to force you into anything. You don’t have to stay, you know? We won’t do anything you don’t want to do.” 

“No, no, I’m good. For real, it’s fine. I just haven’t spent the night with anyone in… well… ever.” 

“Never?” Javert was genuinely surprised. 

Valjean laughed again. “Yeah, seriously. Never. Why, how long has it been for you?” 

Javert blushed slightly and lowered his gaze. “Actually, it’s the same for me.” 

“You mean you’ve-“ 

“Yeah, never.” 

“That makes me feel a bit better, to be honest!” 

“Really?” Javert’s serious eyes rose back up to meet Valjean’s. 

“Definitely. I’m surprised, though. I’d have thought you’d have been with plenty of people,” Valjean said earnestly. Javert interpreted it as a joke or sarcasm. 

“Ha, thanks.” He rolled his eyes and grinned. 

“No, I’m serious. You’re super sweet, you’ve got a good job, your own place, a car… and obviously you’re gorgeous.” 

“Now I _know_ you’re lying,” Javert smirked. 

Now it was Valjean’s turn to become very serious. His smile dropped, his eyes locked onto Javert’s, and he raised Javert’s hand to his mouth this time, and kissed it softly. “Not lying,” he whispered.


	2. Confessions

Javert blushed, caught off guard by Valjean’s sincere compliment. The man was not used to receiving praise or kind words (except at work, when his superiors would occasionally verbally recognize Javert’s talent). His blushing only emphasized Valjean’s points, and warmed his heart to see Javert in such a state. Javert quickly cleared his throat and changed the subject.

“Well! It’s getting late, and if you’re staying over, then we ought to sleep.” 

“Right.” 

Javert stood up and walked over to his laundry hamper, then proceeded to take his shirt and pants off, leaving him only in a pair of black boxer briefs. He turned around and noticed Valjean hadn’t moved off the bed, but was staring at him, his face gone rather red. The sight he beheld was beautiful. Javert felt himself flush again as well. 

“Sorry, did you… you can keep your clothes on, if you’d like. Or you could borrow some night clothes?” Javert realized they hadn’t discussed the clothing protocol and just assumed he’d wear what he always wore to bed. He assumed other men wore the same. 

“Oh! No, you’re good! This is fine! I usually just wear my underwear to bed too, honestly.” 

“Ah, OK. Great.” 

Valjean slowly got up and shyly crept to the corner of the room, where he turned his back to remove his clothes, though Javert wasn’t sure why, as he would see him in a moment anyway. When he turned around again, holding his clothes, Javert noticed himself looking at a bit too long at Valjean’s mostly unclothed form. But it was spectacular. They had only seen each other shirtless once before (and they both quietly enjoyed the opportunity to see the other topless), and now they were seeing the other pantsless also. 

Without giving themselves the chance to make more awkward conversation or eye contact, they went to brush their teeth, wash their faces, and generally get ready for bed. When they met back up at the bedroom shortly after, Valjean sat on the edge of the bed. Javert went to the light. 

“Ready?” 

“Yep.” 

Javert turned off the light and climbed into the other side of the bed. He felt Valjean timidly get under the covers as well. 

“You OK?” 

“Yeah! Why?” 

“I just want to make sure I’m not rushing things, or forcing you into doing something you don’t want.” 

“You’re not. I just… yeah. Never done this, like I said. It’s not too much! Or too fast. I just especially get sort of embarrassed when I take my clothes off around others, because of the scars, you know?” 

“Ahh.” 

“Sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“If I’m acting too weird or being too shy or slow or something.” 

“You’re none of those. I want you to be happy and comfortable. I want to move at whatever pace you’re comfortable at. I realized as I was taking my pants off, actually, that we had never seen each other pantsless yet. It caught me off guard and I felt all awkward for a minute, too. Like, I forgot what I was doing, almost.” 

Valjean laughed. It relieved Javert to hear it. 

“I guess I just feel pretty comfortable around you. Like I’ve known you forever.” 

Javert could hear the smile in Valjean’s voice when he replied. 

“Yeah.” 

With that, Javert leaned over and kissed Valjean firmly on the lips. This, they had done plenty of times.


End file.
